


Words The Winds Hear

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, General, Kinda, One-Shot, Possibly OOC, Post-Game, Romance, first time writing this pairing, pre-DotNW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: When Lloyd’s sleeping, Colette speaks the words she can’t when he’s awake.





	Words The Winds Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt list called The Way I Said "I Love You" on Tumblr.  
> http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you
> 
> Prompt 12: When we lay together on the fresh spring grass.

The sky was bright blue, peppered with clouds, the breeze warm and the only noise was coming from the boy beside her, gently snoring away while she looked at him with a great deal of affection.

Lloyd was cute when he was sleeping, Colette thought, smiling, her thoughts the only thing to keep her company for the time being.

It was just the two of them and while she missed the others terribly at times, Colette was grateful it was just her and Lloyd on this journey now. The worst had come and they survived- she survived, and was so, so happy. She didn’t feel selfish about it anymore.

“ _I love you,_ ” she spoke quietly and with a confidence she did not have when he was awake. Colette meant the words deep in her soul and these feelings were not new to her. The angel had known with certainty she had feelings for him sometime before leaving Iselia and since then they had only grown.

She longed to have the courage to confess to him when he was awake to respond, but the time was not yet right and neither was she. Much work still had to be done to rid the world of the cruxis crystals and rebuild what was lost. Some wounds were still fresh and Colette suspected Lloyd would not have been ready either. So, for now, she whispered the words when he slept and savored their time together.

Their hands were loosely entwined and Colette noticed the feeling of his glove in her hand, the smell of the grass they were laying and feeling of the of the warm wind against her skin.

One day they would both be ready, but for now, these times of peace between traveling and work were enough.

“ _I love you, Lloyd,_ ” she whispered once more before closing her eyes, content.


End file.
